Ne várj semmit
by KatieWR
Summary: Ne várj semmit. Sem jóságot, sem kedvességet. Akkor nem érhet csalódás.” Shounen-ai. One-shot. Jó olvasást!


„Ne várj semmit…"

„_Ne várj semmit. Sem jóságot, sem kedvességet. Akkor nem érhet csalódás." _

Próbáltam így élni. Mégis olyasvalakitől kaptam a fent említetteket, akitől tényleg sosem vártam, mégis jól esett.

Roy Mustang.

Azt mondta, szeret. Boldog voltam mellette, de mint minden, ez sem tarthatott örökké. Én tényleg szerettem, de Ő egyszerűen kidobott, mint valami megunt játékszert.

Szörnyen éreztem magam. Pár nap múlva otthagytuk a Centralt. Álruhában jártam az országot, csak akkor fedtem fel magam, mikor muszáj volt, s utána rövid időn belül tovább álltunk.

Idő közben meg tanultam vezetni is, ez sokat lendített a helyzetünkön, nem kellett többet vonatra szállnunk, így teljesen eltűnhettünk az Állam szeme elől.

Ettől függetlenül azokból a városokból, amelyikeken átutaztunk, küldtem jelentéseket a Központba. Ugyan a nagy áttörésről nem tettem említést.

Sokat haladtunk. Mondhatni tökéletesen célt értünk.

Másfél évig tartott. Addig nem is kerültünk a Central közelébe. Viszont utána kénytelen voltam lejelentkezni a felettesemnél.

Az iroda ajtajában álltam, az ajtófélfának támaszkodva. Nem vett észre. Sokáig. Végül megköszörültem a torkom.

Meglepetten fordult felém.

- Nahát, Acél, Te még élsz? – kérdezte mosolyogva. Hangját gúnyosnak szánhatta, mégis megkönnyebbülés érződött ki belőle. Talán aggódott értem?

- Nem értem, miért lepődik meg ezen – jegyeztem meg.

Felém indult, nem mozdultam. Mellettem támaszkodott a falnak, felnéztem Rá.

- A Führer lassan kezdett aggódni miattad. Komoly munkámba fog kerülni, mire mindent elsimítok körülötted – szemei célzatosan megvillantak.

- Sok szerencsét hozzá – elléptem mellette, az asztalra tettem a vastag mappát, ami a másfél éves kutatásokról szólt.

Újra elmentem mellette, ezúttal elkapta a jobb karom. Megtorpantam, szorító ujjait könnyedén lefejtettem a karomról.

- Mit akar? – érdeklődtem hidegen. – Megmondtam már, nem vagyok sem a játékszere, sem a beszélő szerszáma. Eltűntem, vállalom érte a felelősséget, de többet nem.

- Úgy beszélsz, mint akinek édes mindegy, hogy a seregben marad-e vagy sem – jegyezte meg. Elmosolyodtam.

- Végül is, immáron csak a munkám miatt érdekel, mi lesz – vontam vállat.

Bólintott, Én otthagytam.

Pár nap múlva megkaptam a papírjaimat, a jelentés több mint elég volt, hogy megújítsák az engedélyem.

Mustangtól irodai munkát kaptam. Nem fűlött a fogam hozzá. De mindegy volt. Egyelőre örültem, hogy a közelében lehetek, még ha rendkívül közömbös is velem, s a másfél éve történteket teljesen elfelejtette. Én próbáltam, de nem ment. Akkor is szeretem…

- Edward, minden rendben veled? Hallgatag vagy mostanában – hangja egészen más, mint szokott, most aggódó volt.

- Semmi bajom – feleltem, miután felocsúdtam a meglepetésből. Azóta nem szólt hozzám ilyen hanggal, ilyen kedvesen, ilyen aggódón. És talán még régebben hallottam a teljes nevem a szájából…

- Nem úgy tűnik – kötözködött.

- Jól vagyok – biztosítottam. – Nem várok semmit…

- Hm?

- Semmi, semmi csak hangosan gondolkodtam – legyintettem. Ezzel nem kérdezett tovább.

- Edward! – hangja dörgött. Összerezzentem, felpillantottam.

Kíváncsi voltam, ezúttal miért keres. Hogy mit csináltam megint, ami miatt a fél éjszakát bent tölthetem?

Elém állt, szemei nem tükrözték az ilyenkor szokásos megrovást. Sőt, hangja ellenére _vidám _volt.

- Meddig? – kérdeztem, bár fogalmam sem volt, most mivel érdemeltem ki. Reggel egyenruhát húztam, pontosan érkeztem, délre leadtam a papírokat.

Vagyis kivételesen mindent megcsináltam, amit mondott. De akkor miért?

- Nem arról van szó… - mondta.

- Akkor? – Mit akarhat?

- A sok túlóra miatt arra gondoltam, munka után elmehetnénk meginni valamit – bökte ki. Meglepődtem.

- Nem – ráztam meg a fejem.

- Mért? – látszott rajta a meglepettség.

- Inkább mennék aludni – feleltem. – Fáj a fejem, jót fog tenni pár óra plusz.

- Rendben, pihend ki magad – ezzel otthagyott.

Hűvös kéz ért a homlokomhoz. Jól esett, azt álmodtam, Roy ért hozzám, Ő simított végig az arcomon.

- Edward… - hallottam az ismerős hangot.

Megrezzentem, de a kéz továbbra sem tűnt el, éreztem a hűvösségét, gyengédségét.

- Edward… - hallottam újra. Ezúttal kicsit hangosabban. Lassan kinyitottam a szemeim.

Fekete szemek néztek rám aggódón. Haloványan elmosolyodott, felegyenesedett.

- Szia – köszönt kedves hangsúllyal.

- Ezredes… mit keres itt? – nyíltak tágra a szemeim. Fel akartam ülni az ágyban, de nem engedett, visszanyomott a párnára. Nem durván, de erősen, nem hagyott mozdulni.

- Már majdnem dél van. Kezdtem aggódni, hogy mi van veled – mondta kedvesen.

- Én…

- Lázad van, nem kelhetsz fel – hangja ellentmondást nem tűrő volt, mégsem olyan, mint mikor parancsokat osztogat. – Hozok gyógyszert és teát, mindjárt jövök – ígérte.

Egyedül hagyott a szobámban. Eddig – talán a jelenléte miatt – nem vettem észre, hogy mennyire fáj a fejem. Rázott a hideg, pedig a takaró alatt kellemes meleg volt.

Pár perc múlva visszajött. Forró tea és gyógyszer volt nála, rám mosolygott és letette a kisebb tálcát.

Hűvös keze ismét a homlokomra csúszott. Megborzongtam a gyengéd érintéstől, majdnem a lélegzetem is elakadt. Akkor ért hozzám így…

- Remélhetőleg ez leviszi a lázad – mutatott a tablettára.

Nehezen felültem, eszébe sem jutott segíteni, pedig olyan jól esett volna az érintése. Kezeimbe vettem a bögrét, a gyógyszert gyorsan eltüntettem. A bögrét tartogattam még, a forró ital melegítette a kezeimet.

Mustang bámulta a jobbomat. Tényleg, Ő még nem is látta. Megszoktam a kesztyűt, továbbra is hordom, és csak itthon vagyok pólóban.

Én Őt néztem. Nem tudtam, mit akarhat még. Kérdőn fürkésztem az arcát. Végül felállt, intett és távozott.

Nem tudtam mire vélni.

- Nem értem, mit keres itt – jegyeztem meg egy hét múlva.

- Egy hete nem változott az állapotod – mondta Ő, előző szavaimat semmibe véve. – Kezdem azt hinni, hogy nem is akarsz meggyógyulni.

- Mi értelme lenne? – kérdeztem. – Nem sok embernek hiányoznék – vontam vállat. Szemei dühösen villantak.

- Elment az eszed?! Sok mindenkinek okoznál fájdalmat…

- De pont annak nem, akinek kellene… Mert neki már mindegy – sóhajtottam.

Nézett rám, sokáig, nézésétől kirázott a hideg. Magamra húztam a takarómat és elfordultam Tőle. Úgysem fog leesni neki, akkor meg minek erőlködni?

Most még jobban fájt a hiánya.

Keze a hátamhoz ért, megrezzentem az érintésére.

- Ha fázol, mért nem kérsz még egy takarót? – kérdezte.

- Elég ez – feleltem halkan. Tenyere továbbra is a hátamon volt, lassan a nyakamig húzta fel a gerincem mentén. Újra remegtem, olyan jól esett a törődése. Halkan felsóhajtottam, érintéseire aludtam el.

Lassan gyógyulgattam, de igazából nem akartam, mert addig is foglalkozott velem egy kicsit. Olyan jó volt, de ennek is vége lett egyszer.

Aznap mentem először dolgozni, mikor a Centralban leesett az első hó. Fél méter volt, a városban gyorsan latyakká vált, de a parkokban megmaradt.

Sóhajtva léptem az Ezredes irodájába. Másfél hét után vagy egy hónapig kell majd túlóráznom, hogy mindent bepótoljak.

- Jól vagy? – hangja jeges volt, pusztán illemből kérdezte.

- Minden rendben – hasonló hangnemben válaszoltam.

- Az asztalodon van minden – ezzel elbocsátott.

Meglepődtem, csak az aktuális papírok voltak az asztalon, semmi pótolandó. Délre végeztem is, és visszamentem az irodába leadni mindent.

- Ezredes… - kezdtem.

- Igen?

- A többi papír…

- Ne foglalkozz velük, végeztél mára – jelentette ki.

- Jó… - és céltalanul bóklásztam a városban. Esett a hó, és hideg volt, de nem érdekelt.

Sötét volt, mikor elindultam haza. A szállás folyosóján Roy fogadott. Meleg mosolyt küldött felém.

Megsajdult a szívem, hisz' ez nem nekem szólt. Én láttam az őszinte mosolyát, az ragyogó volt és édes. Ez csak álmosoly.

- Ha már teszi, tegye őszintén – mondtam egy lesújtó pillantással.

- Nem értelek… - közölte.

- Kölcsönös – vontam vállat. Kulcsaimat elő halászva beengedtem magunkat.

A kabátomat a fogasra dobtam, nyugodtan léptem az apró konyhába és vettem be a gyógyszereimet. Aztán az egyenruha felsőjét a székre dobtam, az egyik felső gombot is kigomboltam, olyan volt, mintha meg akarna fojtani.

Végig kísérte minden mozdulatomat. Éreztem szemét a hátamon. Mégsem zavart, örültem, hogy figyel rám, még ha csak hideg közönnyel is.

Amikor megfordultam találkozott a tekintetünk. Szemeiben érdeklődést láttam, lágyan nézett engem. Egy pillanatra úgy éreztem, megállt az idő, aztán erővel vettem le szemeimet róla.

Nem, nem! Már vége! Akkor vége lett és nincs tovább! Hiába is szeretném…

Az egyenruha felsőjét felkapva indultam a szobámba, mintha fontos dolgom lenne, de csak el akartam kerülni a közeléből minél hamarabb.

Hallottam közeledő lépteit. Nem akartam tudomást venni róla. Még akkor sem, mikor karjai a derekamra fonódtak és magához húzott.

Éreztem az ajkait a nyakamhoz érni. Halkan felsóhajtottam, és hátradőltem. Nem akartam a holnapra gondolni. Nem akartam arra gondolni, mi lesz ezután. Nem akartam arra gondolni, mi lesz egy, öt, tíz, harminc, vagy akár száz perc múlva. Mi lesz, ha Ő elmegy.

Nem érdekelt. Csak az számított, hogy most itt van. Gyengéden ölel magához, s Én hagyom, tegyen, amit akar, amíg nem hagy itt újra.

- Ed… - hallottam a hangját. Kedves, ugyanakkor feszült volt. És régebben is mindig így hívott…

- Hm?

- Ne haragudj – mondta. – Bocsáss meg – kérte. Kezei derekamról felcsúsztak a mellkasomra, úgy ölelt.

Lassan lehúztam a kesztyűket a kezeimről, azok hangtalanul értek földet. Óvatosan karjai után nyúltam. Lazítottam a fogásán. Szembe fordultam vele, felnéztem Rá.

- Mond, hogy nem hazudsz! Mond, hogy többet nem hagysz itt! Mond, hogy nem csinálod velem azt megint, amit másfél éve! Mond, hogy nem! Talán képes leszek megbocsátani…

- Nem – felelte. – Nem hazudok. Nem hagylak itt. És nem, ígérem, nem bántalak többé.

Néztem Rá, néztem a szemeit. A majdnem fekete íriszek igazat mondtak. Elmosolyodtam.

Ő is. Őszinte mosoly volt, olyan, amire másfél évet vártam. De megérte. Igazán megérte.

Én is átöleltem, nem akartam elengedni soha többé. Fejem a mellkasára hajtottam, hallgattam a szívdobogását, ahogy verte az élet ütemét…

Aznap havazott először azon a télen a Centralban, nem utoljára. Aznap csak délig voltam bent, nem utoljára. Aznap Roy várt rám az ajtómban, nem utoljára. És aznap…

… azt mondta, szeret…

… nem utoljára.

Hittem neki, rég vártam, hogy újra kimondja. És aznap minden rendben volt.


End file.
